


Three of a Kind

by EternalYaoi (EmpressDiamond), Unknownshore



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Romance, Sex, Slash, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressDiamond/pseuds/EternalYaoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownshore/pseuds/Unknownshore
Summary: Cody, Dave and Mike are a threeway relationship of three boys, though Mike has yet to really let his personalities in on the fun in their intimate moments together. However, one special night he is finally able to let all of that finally change, and boy was it a fiery night indeed.





	Three of a Kind

Mike Pellino was on the surface, your average tanned Italian boy. Dark spikey hair, brown eyes, rock hard abs despite being a very slender boy of a tall height. A cute face and a gap in the middle of his teeth to boot, he was a cute, tan, Italian-Canadian who was well natured, well meaning, but a bit socially awkward. Most known for participating in two seasons of Total Drama, he was the winner of Total Drama All-Stars, and while he kept his money and stayed a millionaire, he still felt a bit like a loser. At least, for a little while. Zoey, his girlfriend from Season 4 of Total Drama, ended up leaving him when his personalities came back. She claimed it was for her own safety, but Mike still got rather angry at her for leaving him like that and yes, did say some things he probably shouldn't. Luckily though, the son of his therapist was his best friend, Cody Anderson -a white boy of brown hair, teal eyes, caucasian skin, and a skinny bod like Mike's but a bit less abs and less heigh - and after Mike got a bit, well, woozy, at one of Cody's last birthday parties, he and his best friend started getting a bit more than just friends. But, it wasn't just the two of them. There was also Dave - a hindi boy with naturally tanned skin, dark eyes, black hair, and taller than Cody but shorter than Mike - aswell. Infact, as Mike layed in bed at his home, he had Cody on one side of him, hugging him, and Dave to the other side, doing much the same. They were asleep, though Mike was awake. Staring at the ceiling, an expressionless look to his face. Just blankly staring at the ceiling, thinking to himself.

"I don't know if I feel right about now", Mike thought, "I mean, I'm glad to have two boyfriends, but...I don't know", he turn looked at both Cody and Dave, snuggling up to either side of him, before continuing his thought, "I love them both.......but.......this feels so......weird...."

It didn't help that the two were holding tight on each side, hugging his arms and snuggling up to him. It was adorable, but didn't help Mike's situation at all.

"I think I need to think about this" and with that thought Mike slowly untied himself of the two boys and went to took a shower, leaving them in the bed to continue sleeping. Mike's plan was to take a hot shower, in the hopes that it would clear his mind. Soon enough, as the warm water came down onto him, he was soaping his now fully naked body. He couldn't help himself but to gasp a little when he touched his cock. It was still fully hard, only then did he learn he had a severe case of morning wood; and then, he starts to hear voices in his head;

"Come on Mike, do it."

"You know you want to."

"Just go ahead do it."

"Guys...", Mike said seemingly to himself, "Not now."

"Come on", the voices said, "You know you wanna."

"What's the worst that can happen?"

"Yeah...you're right...maybe it'll work" and Mike start to jerk off, stroking his cock, grabbing it and beginning to rub it in that pleasureable motion. He couldn't help but let a sigh of relief as he did so. "Oooooh, mmmmmm" , he moaned and moaned, loving it all more and more. "Cody...Daaaave.", and there came the mental images. "G-g-god damnit", Mike said to himself, "W-w-why so cuuuuute?"

"That's it", the voices spoke.

"Keep it up."

"Keep going!"

"You know like seeing it!"

"Gah", Mike said, biting his lips, "The things you make me do....the naughty things to do!"

"Yeeeesss"

"Jerk off for us."

"Keeeeeep on. Feels good, don't it?"

"Yes, yeeess", Mike admitted, clearly, he just simply couldn't hold out. "I dooooooooo. Ah-aaaaah, I'm gonna cum!"

"Dooooooo it!

"Cuuuuuuum!"

The tanned boy continued his shower, and once he was done he took his leave from the shower. The moment he was redressed and stepped out though, he saw Cody and Dave, woken up and getting cuddly with eachother. He just stood there gazing at the moment for some time.

"Heheheh", Cody snickered.

"Oh you", Dave cooed. At that point, the two boys were tickling eachother, giggling and laughing all the way. All while Mike watched, biting his lips at the cuteness of what he was seeing. The two boys seemed to be lost on their own world, and Mike could feel his buldge already returning to greet him.

"Heheheh", and then Cody saw Mike in the doorway, smirking, "Hey, Mikey!", he greeted, "We were wondering where you were."

"Just...", Mike explained, "...took a shower."

"Ohhhhh"

"And why didn't you tell us?", Dave asked.

"I.....I just needed time for myself", Mike smiled nervously but sheepishly, "A little me time...."

"Oooooh"

"Yeah......heheh"

"So", Cody said as he stood up, "We better get ready if we want to go."

"Go?", Mike had no idea what Cody was talking about, "Go where?"

"You don't know?"

"...no."

"Dave, can you explain?"

"We're going to go to the beach", Dave explained.

"The beach?"

"Yes", Dave nodded, "You know. Sand. Sun. Water. Waves."

"I know what a beach is."

"Though this one's different", Cody said, making Mike raise a brow, "It's clothing optional."

"CLothing...optional?"

"You don't know what that is?"

"Not really, I heard something about them, so..are not the beach when you go around naked?"

"Yes."

"So...is a nude beach?"

"Clothing optional."

"I'm confused"

"You'll know when you get there."

"O...K"

"So, you coming?"

"Of course"

"Heheh, good."; And so, the three prepared their stuff to go, putting them all in their bags and taking the bus. The entire time though, Mike was more nervous about it than even Dave was. But still, Mike went along with this trip, admittedly, in his mind, he did look forward too; and apparently, he felt he wasn't the only one. Cody and Dave seemed pretty excited about the trip themselves. Admittedly, Cody was definitely the most excited about it.

"Hey Davester", Cody said to Dave, "Did you brought your new trunks?"

"Uh, yeah. Did you bring yours?"

"You bet I did."

"Heheh, yeah."

Mike could imagine it what kind of trunks were talking about: At first, he thought they were just new fashionable wons. Then, his mind became more naughty and imagined more naughty pieces of swimwear. Shorter and shorter, more and more revealing.

"Oh boy", Mike said to himself in his mind, "This is gonna be a long trip..."; The bus trip lasted for minutes, though for Mike it felt longer, but that was just because of what was on his mind. It was then though the bus stopped on a station close to the beach. Taking Mike's hand, Cody and Dave lead their boyfriend off of the bus upon the stop being made. Once out of the bus, the three walked a fair distance before the beach itself was in their sight: It was a clothing optional beach, alright. For every clothed beach-goer, there was a naked beach-goer to go along with them. It seemed like a relatively decent place though, and Cody & Dave were most certainly excited about it anyway. So the two go first while Mike followed behind, admittedly, all three were having quite the views, to a point that Dave stated:

"Cody, you'd better not go running off. I don't think either of us can trust you that much here."

"What?", Cody asked.

"Don't lie, Codester; we know how you can get sometimes."

"I have no idea what you're talking about! I would never! Scouts honour!", in response Mike and Dave both looked at him with 'Really?' eyes. In his own response, Cody looked back with a classic innocent look to his own eyes.

"A-anyway, come on...let's get changed", Mike spoke, rubbing his arms, a bit nervous about being to a nude beach for the first time; the three were now on changing stations. Cody and Dave wasted no time in changing into their new trunks, Mike got into his sleeveless white shirt and usual green trunks for this beach stay.Though the ones who took their sweet time were Cody and Dave, partially because they really wanted to savour this moment and make Mike really anticipate seeing them.

"Allright", Cody said to get Mike's attention, "We're ready!", Mike promptly stood up as they presented themselves to him their new trunks: First off, they were not trunks, but speedos. Tight, butt showing-off speedos. Dave's was themed after the flag of India, with the spinning wheel on the crotch. Cody's was themed after the flag of Armenia. Immediately upon seeing it, Mike was quite entranced to say the least.

"Surprise!", the two shouted.

"Speedos.......", was all Mike could mustered while he was in such an 'entranced' state.

"Heheheh", Cody snickered, "Yeah."

"You like them?", Dave asked.

"Like them? I love them.....can you wear them everyday."

"Heheheheh", both of them looked to eachother and giggled, before Cody said, "For you? Totally."

"Heheheh"

"So", Dave said, "Now that we're all dressed, shall we go to the beach?"

"Of course."

"Lead the way, then.", and with that the three went to the beach, trying to find the perfect spot to rest. Cody pretty much led the way to that spot, as if he'd been there before and had a spot already picked out, really. . The three put on their towels and the parasol to cover themselves from the sun. Once it was all set up, the fun on the beach could really begin.

"Mikey..", soon enough Mike heard Dave calling him, and looked over to see what it was about: Dave had a bottle of sunscreen. "Care to help me out a bit here?"

"Oh sure."

"Heheheh, thankies."

Without any hesitation, Mike worked his magic. He squirted the sunscreen into his hands and after rubbing them together, began applying it to Dave's back as he layed there on a beach towel.

"Aaaaah"

"Heheh, like this?"

"Oooooh, yeah"

"Heheh, yeaaah"

Mike's hands felt like magic on Dave's back, and Dave loved each and every single moment of it.

"Oooooh, Mikeeeey"

"Daaaaaave"

On that moment Cody showed up, and of course, smirked at what he saw.

"Hey baby", Cody called;

"Yes?", and then Mike turned to Cody:

"How about me?"

"Heh, c'mere, Codester. I can help you too."

"Heheh, here I come!"; and once Cody layed down right on the other side, Mike put another charge of sunscreen and uses his free hand to spread it on the brunet:

"Oooooooh"

"Aaaaaaaaah"

"Heheh", Mick grinned, "yeah, you two like this, don't you?"

"Yeeeees!"

"So...much"

"Heheh, I know you two do."

"MMmgmmm, like that."

"Yeaaaaaaaaah"

"Heh", Mike smirked, "I know what my boys want."

"Yes", Cody and Dave both moaned, "You doooo."

"Heheh", all the while, Cody and Dave were pretty turned on by the contact, and Mike heard a voice telling him:

"Go for their butts"

"N-n-not now", Mike said to the voice, "I'm trying to focus!"

"Come on, foo; ya know you wanna squeeze 'em!"

"I-I do, but."

"But nothing, or should I take over and do it for ya?"

"Okay, okay, I'm doing it."

"Good", and then: Mike's hands slowly went down to Cody and Dave's butts. The tall italian was trying to not make them know what he was doing, even though with smirks they opened their eyes and looked at eachother, clearly knowing where his hands were going but just not saying anything about it.

"Um...guys?"

"Yes?", Cody asked.

"A-a-are you enjoying this?"

"Oh yeah, I sure am", he answered.

"Me too", Dave added in.

"Hehehe, thanks"

"See, they love it" the voice remarked, followed by another voice saying:

"Now squeeze 'em!"

"Aaah, okay, okay", and then, Mike did just that: he gave both Cody and Dave's tight bubbly asses nice hard squeezes at the same time.

"Ooooh, mmmm!"

"Teeehee, eeeeooh.", both Cody and Dave moaned like that when they felt the gropings of Mike's hands like that. Mike didn't know what to say, instead he just kept on squeezing. That was what the two other boys enjoyed though, and their moans showed it. Mike meanwhile, was getting harder and harder, and the voices weren't exactly 'helping' his situation from Mike's point of view. Later on, the squeezing did stop and Mike was trying to relax under the parasol while Cody and Dave were resting beside him on towels. At least, that's what he thought they were doing anyway. In reality, Cody and Dave were doing something more than that. Namely, by making out. At first, Mike didn't notice this, until he looked to where they were. The couple was just rolling around, holding tightly while kissing each other on the lips, on the cheeks, on the neck, everywhere around the face.

"Oooooh, mmmm"

"Hehehehemmmmmm"

"Oh boy...", was Mike's only comment as he watched the sexiness between the two commence:

"Mmmmmmmm!"

"Mmhmmmm!"

The two boys were feeling each other good, and clearly loving each moment of doing so. 

"Looks hot, doesn't it?", one of the voices spoke to him.

"Y-y-yes."

"You wanna join?"

"........", Mike had a small nosebleed at the mental image of joining in; wanting to have sex on the beach didn't seemed like a bad idea. However, he for the time being, only stood there, with his nosebleed. However, he needed to stay put; at least, for now.

More later, Cody and Dave were ready to go for a swim...but...they had a special plan in mind for the occassion.

"I'm off to swim" Cody said "Are you sure you don't want to join us?"

"J-join you?", Mike blushed when Cody asked that, "W-w-well", Mike looked down and saw he had a boner, "Y-y-yeah, I'll just wait a little bit first, okay?"

"Sure?", Dave asked.

"Heheh, yeah, I-I am...."

"YOU FOOL!", the voices in his head exclaimed loudly.

"What?", Mike spoke to the voices in his head.

"You should've said YES!", they answered all at once.

"B-b-b-but it's not that easy!"

"How is it hard?"

"Um..." then, he saw them; Cody and Dave have managed to left their speedos behind, and so as the sunset glistened on their bodies, those naked booties were shining bright, like trophies, before Mike's eyes. The nosebleed immediately started up again. It was at this point that Mike couldn't took it anymore. He just couldn't, he had to do what the voices want him to. As such, Mike let himself fall into temptation, heading straight to Cody and Dave. The two smirked as they saw him coming for them.

"Hey, I decided to go swim with you guys now."

"Good."

"We knew you'd come around."

"You make it too hard to resist, you know."

"Teehee."

At that point, Mike went and grabbed, er groped, Cody and Dave right by the butt. Feeling their bare skin was amazing for him, and he bit his lips and let out a moan of his own just doing that simple action.

"Mmmm"

"Oooooh"

"Hehehe, this is fun"

"It sure is."

"Thanks for bringing me here"

"It was no problem, Mikey."

"It was a pleasure for us"

"Heheh" and Mike decided to get playful and splash a little on Cody and Dave's faces

"Ah!Heheheheheh!", Dave yelped and laughed;

"Splash fight?", Cody asked, smirking

"Splash fight."

"It's on!", and so, their threeway splash fight in the sunset-covered watchers of the beach commenced. There were laughs all about. Laughs, and splashes. Plenty of splashes.

"Hahahaha!

"Hehehehe, gotcha"

"Nooo, I got you!"

"I got both of you"

"Hahahaha!"

The three just went all his way to get the other, at the point the three of them end up wrestling:

"Ah!"

"Hey!"

"Hahaha!"

"Heheheh!"

The contact between the three bodies did manage to feel enticiing, and arousing, for all three. Mike especially, of course. 

"That's it...", Mike thought, "When we're back home, it's no more Mr. Shy Guy."

"It's about time!", one of the voices replied to that.

"Yeah, go for it!", another voice added in.

"I will"; Time passed, and the three boys returned home which was conveniently empty, the three decided to prepare dinner before they gan do anything else. Mike was the one who was ready to prepare the meal.

"So", he asked, "Anything special you guys want?"

"Suprise us"

"Heh, okay then", and then Mike went to the kitchen so he could prepare the meal; He decided to make something italian themed. While that was going on Cody and Dave went on to take a quick shower, since of course Dave insisted on that. After the quick shower, the two returned with bathrobes on. Cody's was red, while Dave's was blue.

"Welcome back, boys", Mike greeted.

"Heheh, yeah."

"That was a good shower."

"That's great", Mike answered, "Well, dinner's served!", and with that, Mike presented the food he had cooked to the two: A big lasagna and a bowl of spaghetti with alfredo sauce. Both Cody and Dave found it just plain delicious. "Bon appetit".

"Yum!"; The three immediately went on to enjoy the dinner, and it was indeed, as yummy as it looked.

"MMhmm!"

"Yummmm!"

"I hope you guys like this, this is the first time I made Alfredo sauce."

"Like it?", Cody spoke, "I love it!"

"Cody", Dave corrected, "Swallow before talking!"

"Sorry."

'It's okay."

"Hehehehehe"

"You always have an eye on that stuff, Davey."

"I have to make sure all of you follow basic etiquette."

"Heh, you sure do know how to manage it."

"You know I do."

"Yes, ma'am" Cody joked

"Hehehehhe", Mike snickered and as he enjoy his piece of lasagna, he could see Cody's lips have some sauce

"Oh, Cody. You have something on your lips."

"Oh, that's..."

"Sauce?"

"Let me get it."

Mike was about to 'clean the sauce' but Dave cleans it with his handkerchief, Mike just had a stoic 'of course' look to his face when he saw that Dave got it first.

"Thanks, Dave."

"Heheh"

Mike then just took a deep breathe, before proceeding to continue with the meal. Things went pretty normal at that point, with the usual small talk being all they were discussing.

"So...my parents wants to invite us next week on a family reunion" Dave started

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Are you guys interested?"

"Count me in", Cody said, "But..."

"But what?"

"Do you think your parents or anyone or your family is gonna judge us?", to that response from Cody:

"...........I.....I don't Know."

"Puh-lease" Mike tried to cheer up

"What?"

"They're gonna love us, I'm sure of it."

"Well, my parents do kinda love us, but...some of my family members are, well...traditional"

"How so?"

"Well", Dave explained, "Just don't mention certain things at all, okay?"

"Maybe we should listen to Dave" Cody added;

"Of course", Mike replied.

"Good"

"And Cody", Mike said, "What does your family say?"

"Wel, the usual."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know, my parents working and my cousins living it up"

"Ah, right."

"You think Logan can let us use the pool again?"

"I'm sure he will, don't worry."

Later on, as Dave cleans the dishes; Cody comes by and gives him a hug from behind, earning a response:

"Not now Cody" Dave protested playfully "I'm washing the dishes"

"Come oooon", Cody cooed, "It's just a hug."

"Just a hug? I kind of like it."

"Heheh"; While Dave keeps washing, Cody starts to massage Dave's buns, earning a smirk from the hindi boy

"Mike is waiting for us when you're done"

"I-I'll be there..."

"I-I'll be there...just wait"

"Hehehe, my sweet Davester."

"Oh you."

Meanwhile, Mike was looking at the mirror, a little nervous from the way his face looked. 

"Allright", he said to himself, "How are we gonna do this? I can't get the direct approach yet."

"Let me do it", a voice in his head said, "I can handle that part!"

"Or me."

"Or me."

"No!", he exclaimed, "I'm going to do it! Eventually....."

"Suit yourself"

"But the first time you hesistate, I take over."

"Nah, I'm gonna take over!"

"No no, I'll be taking over!"

"Ugh", Mike sighed at this argument going on in his head.

"Mi-key", cooed an outside voice, which Mike turned to see where it came from. It was of course, none other than Cody and Dave, still in their robes.

"Are you alright?", Dave asked.

"Yeah", Mike assured him, "I'm fine. Sorry, I felt kinda sleepy is all."

"Oh Mikey"

"You're not gonna get sleep tonight", Cody added.

"I'm not?", and with that response from him, the other two smirked and took off their robes, revealing their naked frames to him in their full glory. Cody was decently tall, but shorter than both of them. He was the skrawniest and skinnest too, but his butt was still just as bubbly and squeezeable as any bubble butt such as Dave's. Both were smooth and twinkish, except for the crown on their cocks. Cody's was a 6 incher, while Dave's was half an inch bigger. Dave was a little bit more formed than Cody, though both were skinny little boys who somehow possessed very gorgeous bubble butts. "Hehehe, yeah...that"

"Heheh, oh sweet Mikey.", Cody cooed, "You're so cute when you're oblivious."

"T-true..."

"Heheheh."

"So.....shall we?", and Dave nears Mike:

"Heheh, yeah, you shall....", and then the two corned and snuggled Mike as they wasted no time in beginning to feel around his taller crispy body. Mike was smiling, enjoying all of their touches. "Can we take this to the bed?", he asked.

"Oh yes please.", and in respose to that, the two threw the spiky-haired boy in the bed, making him giggle. "Teeeheee"

"Heheheheheheh", and it was then that Cody and Dave were undoing Mike's shorts. Mike smiled as he let them handle it all, and once the shorts were off and Mike's big 8 inch Italian cock was exposed in it's full hard throbbing glory, Cody and Dave directly went to lick on it.

"ooooooooooh", Mike immediately moaned from the very first touch.

"Hehehe"

"Mmmmmmm"

"Aaaaaaaaaahhh"

Cody and Dave worked together, And boy did they do a good job.

"Enjoying yourself?" Mike hears

"Oh yes, yes we are."

"Try to sweet-talk them.", one of the voices suddenly said.

"What do I say?", Mike asked his voices.

"You've gotta be kidding me. Let me take over, I'm a master at sweet talk."

"Oh please, I'd have these two as my bitches within a matter of seconds."

"Well I'd be explorin' them caves before you could even say their names!"

Mike was just trying to come up with something himself, and luckily for him, he came up with just the thing.

"Mmmm, my lovely pets...you enjoy eating this big sausage?"

"Heheheh, we sure do", Cody replied, and then he made pants like a dog, "It's sooooo yummy."

Dave meanwhile, purred like a kitten as he licked it, as if the two were really playing up being called 'pets'. Mike was just enjoying and ruffled the hair of his two lovers. Cody and Dave moaned and started engulfing the cock at that point, going in alphabetical order, first Cody sucked it while Dave licked the balls, and then they swapped places. Mike was tilting his head, biting his lips while loving each and every moment of them pleasuring him oh so much

"This is life" Mike thought, and then he let out a pleasured sigh.

"MGhmmmm"

"Aaaaahhhh"; The two boys just lick and muzzle,d and he just layed there and loved it. On that point, the voices started to come back in full force in the middle of Mike's pleasure.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees."

"We too, we want some of that"

"H-h-huh?"

"Come on, you have to share your toys too"

"Sh-share?"

"You see the hat over there, you know what to do."

"Y-y-you sure you want to?"

"Oh yeah. I'm sure. We're all sure here."

"W-well, okay.....", Once he put it onto his head, something changed inside Mike. With a gasp, he turned into 'Manitoba Smith', an Austrlian Outdoorsmen, and one of his multiple personalities. Indeed, the boy has Multiple Personality Disorder.

"Oi, mates", Manitoba said with a look to his face and his australian accent, "Mind if I join in with two beauts?"

"Mike?" Cody asked

"Or maybe..Manitoba Smith, I presume" Dave added.

"You'd be right on the money there, sheila."

"What?"

"Silly Mani, we're not sheilas"

"Heheheh, I know. Force a' habit."

"So...what do you want to do?"

"Well, one of you can work on my clacker while other offers me his donger"; both Cody and Dave were confused by that. Still smirking at the cuteness, Manitoba pointed to his ass saying, "Clacker", and then his cock saying , "Donger."

"Ooooh"

"Heh, such adorable little beauts. Mike sure knows how to pick 'em."

Later on, Cody volunteers to rim Manitoba while Dave was letting him suck his cock, much to the hatted boys pleasure.

"Ooooh, crickeeeeeey"

"MmmmMMmmmmm"

"Mmmhmmmmmmm"

"Mmmmmmmm"

"Oooooooooooooh"

Manitoba was complementing the two as they pleasure him:

"Oh yeah, you two are good at this. I should'a come out sooner."

"Hehehhe, you are as wild as Mike told us?"

"Oh you better believe I am."

"Heheh"

"Yeaaaaaaah"

The three changed positions:

This time, it was Manitoba getting hotdogged by Cody and licking Dave's butthole.

"MmmMMmmm, mMMmmmmmm!", Manitoba moaned at the things he was partaking in. Cody fit nice and snug in those buns, and Dave tasted great.

"Hmmmmmm"

"Aaaah, Maniiiii"

"Mmmmmm-hmmmmm"

"Yo! Mani" a voice inside Manitoba's head

"What is it?", Manitoba replied to the voice.

"Don't be mad, let me get a turn, will ya?"

"But this is so good, mate."

"You ain't gonna deny that it's Vito time now"

"But-"

"No buts, move on over, now!"

"Not until they take off yo-" and Cody and Dave were working together at take off the shirt. It didn't take long for them to get it off of Manitoba, and once it was off: Mike's hair got slicker and he became much more cockier and confident in himself than he normally is, to say the least.

"Hehehehe, all right guys"

"Vito's in the house now."; The two otherboys were pretty confused again, as Vito continued, "What, you don't know me? Ah well, you're 'bout too."

"Oh yes please"

"Hehehn, then let's get it started in here."; Cody and Dave went on his fours. Vito licked his lips at the sight before his eyes:

"Full moon rising", Vito commented at the sight of Cody's bright white bubble butt right next to Dave's crispy brown hindi one.

"Heheheh"; Cody and Dave giggled, wiggling their butts for him

"Now, who to pick? who to pick?", Vito pondered while placing his hands on their respective asses, groping one cheek on each of them, earning cute adorable squeals.

"EEh"

"Ahm"

"Dang, you both are freakin' adorable."

Vito licked his middle fingers and coats them with saliva. He had little mercy with the tight holes, as as soon as the hands were in place, they went right in.

"OOOooooh!"

"Aaaaaaaahhh!"

"Yeaaaaaaah, moan for me, babes."

"OOOOoh, mmmm, babyyyyyy"

"Yeaaaaaaaaahhhh"

"That's what I'm talking 'bout"

"Oooooooh"

"Aaahhh"

Vito was dominating the two bottoms, scratching the hole of both of them. It drove both of them and their sex drives crazy.

"I can't decide which one's the best"

"Ooooooooh."

"How will you pick then?", Cody moaned out, "A-a-alphabetically?"

"Hmmmmm"; Vito gave it some thought, but then Dave pined in:

"That'd be unfaaaaaaaaair", Dave whined.

"You make this way too difficult", and then Vito just simply decided: "OK, scrawny Cody, you're up first"

"Yay!"

"Awww", and then Vito with a smirked gave Dave a spank on the ass, "Eep"

"C'mon now, no whining. You'll get your turn after anyway."

"Yes sir"

"Heh, good."

That was when Cody positioned himself, a gleeful grin upon his face. Vito licked his lips as he took his cock and gazed at the ass, using one hand to spread the buns, while taking aim.

"Ready?"

"I've been ready."

"I like you already" and Cody felt Vito entering his thick, hard, big cock into Cody's tight, little hole. It was tight, tough fit and it made Vito grunt while Cody moaned like a siren. But it was worth it. Vito had to fuck that white vanilla ass. Once inside, Vito started to pump. He wasted no time in starting to pound that vanilla ass.

He thrusted slow, but hard and rough. Right down to the sweet spot, Cody's squeals were too cute for him to not want to hear.

"Jyaaa!"

"Yeaaaaah, squeal for me. Oooooh"

"Eeeeeep"

"Hehehe sweet buns"

"Teehee"

Vito was moving harder and deeper. Having no mercy on Cody or his tight little hole. Dave on the other hand was jerking himself off at the sight while waiting for his turn to come.

"Enjoyin' the show, Dave?"

"Oh yeeessss."

"Hehe, then you better take a picture; it'll last forever"

"Heheheh"

Vito was like that for a while, until finally:

"OOOOOH BABY!", that was the sound of the final slam that Vito made into Cody's before, right into the sweet spot, he began releasing his load of salty, white, hot creamy cum into that tight hole, showing it no mercy at all even when it came to filling it up.

Then, it was Dave's turn.

Dave had been waiting for some time now, and he clearly showed it with the look on his face.

So, Vito went onDave let him have him all to himself. He wanted to be Vito's. Vito was not pushing back, he was going to give Dave the same treatment that Cody got; plowing him without mercy. Dave squealed just as Cody did:

"Jyaaa! Eeeep! Ooooooh! Eeeeeek!"

"Spicy ass yo' have"

"Aaaaah, eeee, thaaaaaanks! So biiiiiiig!"

"Ah, hah, ah", Cody panted after his pounding, ass still leaking profusely of Vito's cum load, "And thiiiiiiiiiick!"

"Hehehehe, I'm proud of my manhood"

"oooooooooooooh"

"Hehehe, that's right"

"aaaaaaaaahhhh"

Vito was soon plowing Dave faster than he did with Cody, and even spanked that spicey ass with every individual thrust he made into it. Dave squealed with each thrust and spank, his sweet spot being thoroughly thrased with the tip of that dick.

"Eeep! Veeeep! Toooooeeep! Oooooh!"

*SMACK*

"Eeeep!"

"Yeah, you being pounded n' spanked, don'tcha?"

"Y-y-yeeessssss!"

"I bet, that toasty ass begs for it"

"Aaaaah, aaaah, yeeesssss!"

"That's how I like it"

"Ooooooooh!"; Dave felt Vito's cock harder and harder. He wanted it that way.

"Aaah, damn...Dave, you're gonna make me cum!"

"Cuuuuuum in meeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Oh you want it? You want it?"

"Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed!"

"That's better"

"Ooooooooh"

"AAAAAAAAAAH

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", and with that final thrust from Vito, the cock with full power began pumping up Dave's ass with a massive flow of creamy white cum, just as relentless with the tsunami as it was when it was fucking the whiter boy earlier. There was no mercy on Dave's hole when it came to filling it up, just like there was no mercy with filling Cody's. Soon Dave was panting, trying to reach out for Cody. Cody himself, with a smirk, went to Dave. Cody and Dave found each other and embrace. Vito couldn't help but love how adorable that was. But on that moment, another voice was heard, another one more...menacing

"Now, it's my turn. Let's see how my turn's gonna be. So far, the future looks quite good."

"Just don't exaggerate."

"I won't."

And on that point; Mal was ready. Mal was more dominating that even Vito, and he had emo-like hair that went over one eye.

"Isn't that sweet?", Mal whispered, He was of course gazing on the scene of the two filled up boys before him, still hugging each other in warm, panting embrace. "My pets"; Cody and Dave looked at him with that turned on look to their faces.

"Now you'll have to please me!"

"How would you like to be pleased?", Cody asked;

"Oh, how I want to be pleased?" Mal thought, so many ideas were racing through his mind, so many indeed.

"I think I have something...kind of....evil!"

"Evil?", they both questioned;

"Sorry, force of habit."

"Heheheh"

"But you have to know that when I'm around...I'm your master", Mal then suddenly imposed.

"M-Master?", they both asked

"Any problem with that!?" Mal stomped his foot

"Noooooo."

"Fine then...", and once that was settled, Mal got to work: This time, Mal was sitting as Cody and Dave started to kiss each other in front of him.

"Yes", Mal licked his lips, "Put on a show for me."

"Hmmmm"

"Mmmmm"

"Oooooooooh yes."

Mal was stroking his cock slowly, enjoying the moment. The two just followed exactly as he said, putting on a show which he was sure to enjoy

"Yeeaaah,

"MmmmmmMM"

"Aaaaaaahhhh"

The two were jerking each other as they look at the other's moan face. Mal just grinned at the sight

"No wonder Mike took a look at this two" Mal thought;

"They're perfect."

"They're perfect....for me, of course."

"Hey!", the voices replied;

"Oh shut up."

Cody and Dave were now ready to fuck in front of Mal, while Mal himself was ready to watch.

"Fuck him", Mal ordered, "Fuck him hard!"

"You got it, master.", and with that, Dave shoved his dick inside Cody's butt. That tight, round butt. As Mal wanted, Dave didn't have much mercy and did so hard and fast, right down into the sweet spot.

"OooooOOoooh!", Cody howled loudly once he felt the crispy cock of Dave, his ass still being tender from the fucking it had recieved from Vito.

"AAaaaah, Daaaaave"

"Coooooodyyyyyyy"

"Harder...faster"; Mal ordered, and with each order Mal made, Dave complied to it

"Aaaah, aaaah, aaa"

"Ooooooooh! Eeeeeeeeeep!"

"Heheheh" Mal giggled as he sees his 'pets' fuck each other for fun, it was both hot and enjoyable, saying the least. The two were blinded by lust fucking the other, and looking at Mal; as his influence made the two go rougher on each other: Dave was showing less and less mercy on Cody's ass by the second, and even started spanking him alongside the regular fucking.

"Aaah, aaah"

"Jyaaaah, eeeeeep, ooooooh!"

"Heheheh"

"Ooooooooh"

"Enjoying the show, maaaasteeer?" Cody asked;

"You better believe I am."

"Are we putting a good show for you, master?" Dave asked

"Oh yes, you're doing perfect so far."

"Thank you, Master"

"Now switch places"

"O-okay.", and with that moment, Dave was now getting pounded mercilessly by Cody, in the exact way and manner that Dave was pounding Cody prior.

"Yes, mark each other; scratch the flesh, have no mercy on each other" Mal cooed:

"Aaaah, eeeeep, ooooooooh!"

"Hahahahaha"

"Aaaaah, hah, aaaaaaaaah"

"Ooooh, that's it! I'm not holding it!" and Mal stepped out and approached the lovers, Cody and Dave both looked at him with adorable, innocent but devious, and lustful loyal eyes.

"Feeding time, pets!"

"Yay!", Cody and Dave both had their tounges out, clearly ready to be fed.

"My my, you guys are hungry" Mal cooed

"We sure arrree."

"Well, open wide"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah", they both opened wide in unison, looking up at Mal with 'hunger' in their eyes.

"OOOOOOh, Here I come-, AAAAAAAAH!"

"MMMMMMMMMMMmmMMMMMmmmMMHhhhh"

The two boys were getting doused, and they made sure each and every drop or spurt got either in their mouths or otherwise on their bodies.

"MMMMMMM"

"OOooooooh, take it. Take it aaaaaaaaaaaalllllll."

"MHmmmmmm"

"Aaaaah, aaaaaaaahh"

Mal was shooting a lot of cum, but then...he felt his ankles were giving up. And soon, even he fell to the floor. Cody and Dave, curious looked over him:

"Mal? Mike? Mani? Vito?"

Mike was unconscious. He was mike again, but he was unconscious due to exhaustion

"Wow...", Cody commented, "You knew some of his personalities were so...

"So......"

"Horny"

"Heheh, right."

"We should do something for our Mikey."

"Yeah, I think we should."

The two boys carry Mike's body to the bed and the Italian snuggled and the two slept side by side on him;

"First thing in the morning, we shower together" Dave spoke.

"Sounds like a plan to me", Cody commented, finishing off their night. For the time being.


End file.
